


The New Apartment

by scorpandal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Albus Severus Potter, Bottom Scorpius Malfoy, Counter Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Topping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Hogwarts, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut, Switching, Top Albus Severus Potter, Top Scorpius Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpandal/pseuds/scorpandal
Summary: Albus and Scorpius move into their first apartment after graduating from Hogwarts, smut ensues.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 86





	The New Apartment

“So, this is it?” Albus smiled, exhaling, taking in the view of their new apartment.

_Their_ apartment.

They no longer had to share a dormitory with three other boys. They were free to do as they wished without the threat of someone walking in at the wrong time; they no longer had to stop what they were doing to put up silencing charms, and they now had a large bed with plenty of space as opposed to the small one they had to cram into during their older years at Hogwarts. Not to mention a bathroom all to themselves, which Albus was already imagining a scenario for.

Scorpius pecked his boyfriend on the cheek, letting his head fall on to the dark-haired boy’s shoulder, “It is,” He smiled, “And it’s all ours.” He lifted his head to make eye contact with Albus, both boys displaying wide smiles.

“So, what should we do first,” Albus whispered, pressing his forehead to Scorpius’s.

“Well for starters, we have a bit of unpacking to do.” Scorpius laughed.

“You’re no fun,” Albus frowned, “We have forever to unpack.” He laughed, emphasizing the word forever.

“Come on Al, let’s at least unpack the bedroom and kitchen, we have forever to do other things.” Scorpius chuckled, mocking his boyfriend.

“Fine, but only because I want the bedroom ready.” He smirked.

“You’re awful, Al.” Scorpius laughed, pressing a kiss to Albus’s mouth.

“I love you too, Scor,” Albus said, rolling his eyes.

————————

“Scor, can we be done? The important things are unpacked.” Albus whined and leaned over to rest his upper body on the kitchen counter.

Scorpius sighed, “I suppose, although I would like to finish the kitchen tonight.”

“We don’t even cook, can’t it wait until tomorrow?” Albus smiled as he stood back up and moved closer to his boyfriend.

“You’ve got a point, so what should we do? Watch a movie?” Scorpius asked.

“I’ve got something else in mind…” Albus whispered, trailing his fingers down the blond’s chest, leaning in and attaching his lips to Scorpius’s.

Albus pressed Scorpius into the counter and ground his hips. The blond let out a moan and arched his back, increasing the friction as Albus continued to grind his hardening cock against that of his boyfriend. Albus pulled away from the kiss and stared into Scorpius’s eyes, the blond looked at him with lust; Albus felt like he could drown in the sea that was Scorpius’s grey irises. Albus continued to grind down on his boyfriend, both boys were breathing heavily, letting out a chorus of groans; Scorpius wrapped his arms around Albus’s neck, Albus grabbed Scorpius’s thighs and hoisted him onto the countertop, pressing a passionate kiss to the blond’s mouth. Albus let his hands trail down to the hem of Scorpius’s shirt, lifting it over his boyfriend’s head in one swift motion. Albus trailed kisses down Scorpius’s neck and chest, stopping at the blond’s nipple. He took his time swirling his tongue around the sensitive skin, Scorpius tangled his hands in Albus’s hair and threw his head back.

“A-ah, fuck, Al.” He groaned.

“You like that, baby?” Albus said, voice husky from lust.

“Fuck yes.” He moaned.

Albus released his mouth from Scorpius’s nipple, moving up to place a wet kiss on Scorpius’s mouth, Scorpius pulled at Albus’s shirt, the brown-haired boy pulled away from the kiss long enough for Scorpius to discard the shirt. Albus slammed his lips back onto Scorpius’s, running his hands up and down the blond’s sides. Scorpius worked frantically to undo his boyfriend's belt buckle to remove Albus’s trousers. He threw the belt to the floor and unzipped the trousers, letting them fall to the floor. Albus kicked off the trousers and worked to remove Scorpius’s. He pulled away from the kiss to lift Scorpius off of the counter, pulling Scorpius’s trousers down once he was standing.

“Want you to suck me,” Albus whispered, Albus watched as Scorpius dropped to his knees.

Scorpius palmed at his boyfriend’s erection through his pants, kissing the brown-haired boy’s cock through the fabric. He yanked the pants down, letting his boyfriend’s cock spring free. Scorpius gave Albus’s cock a few strokes and swirled his tongue around the tip. Albus laced his fingers in Scorpius’s hair, moaning at the warm wetness enveloping his cock. Scorpius took more of his boyfriend’s cock into his mouth, bobbing his head slowly.

“Fuck, you’re so good at this, Scor.” Albus moaned.

The blond took the entirety of Albus’s cock into his mouth, bobbing his head faster. Albus pushed Scorpius’s head down as he thrust into his boyfriend’s mouth. Scorpius choked and pulled his mouth off of his boyfriend’s erection, coughing.

“Shit, Scor, I’m so sorry,” Albus said.

“It’s alright,” Scorpius said, voice hoarse.

Scorpius took his boyfriend’s cock back into his mouth, Albus made sure not to thrust too hard. Scorpius continued sucking his boyfriend off until Albus pulled out of his mouth. Scorpius stood up and let Albus pull his pants off of him, Albus pulled him back onto the counter and kissed him, one hand cupping Scorpius’s face, the other stroking his boyfriend’s leaking cock.

“What do you want, Scor?” Albus whispered.

“Want you to fuck me,” Scorpius whispered.

Albus hummed, swirling his finger around the tip of Scorpius’s cock.

“Fuck, Al, please. Need you so bad.” Scorpius whined.

Albus smiled and pushed Scorpius back so that he was laying on the counter. Albus leaned down to spread Scorpius’s arse, he traced a finger around Scorpius’s puckering hole, causing him to whimper. Albus swirled his tongue around the hole, Scorpius squirmed at the warm heat. Albus thrust his tongue into Scorpius’s hole, Scorpius arched his back, letting out a loud moan. Albus pulled away and sucked on one of his fingers, pressing it into Scorpius’s entrance. He waited for Scorpius to relax before moving it.

“Al, need more, please.” Scorpius moaned.

Albus nodded and thrust in a second finger, the look in Scorpius’s eyes telling him to move. Scorpius moaned as Albus thrust the two fingers in faster.

“I need you so bad, Al, fuck.” Scorpius moaned.

Albus pulled his fingers out of Scorpius and gave his cock a few strokes before lining himself up at Scorpius’s entrance, he pushed in slowly, waiting for Scorpius to tell him to move.

“Fuck me, Al.” Scorpius moaned.

Albus thrust in and out of his boyfriend, relishing in the tight heat enveloping his cock. Albus pulled Scorpius closer by the hips, adjusting the angle.

“A-ah! Yes! Right there!” Scorpius cried out as Albus hit his prostate.“Shit, you feel so fucking good.” Albus groaned.

“Harder!” Scorpius cried, bringing a hand up from the edge of the table to stroke his leaking cock.

Albus complied and thrust harder and faster, feeling his climax building. Scorpius let out a chorus of moans as Albus thrust into him hard.

“Fuck, Scor, I love the sounds you make.” Albus groaned.

“Merlin, I’m so close, a-ah!” He cried.

Albus continued to thrust hard and deep, causing Scorpius to cry out, “A-ah! Fuck, Al, I’m gonna come!”

Albus kept thrusting as he felt Scorpius’s hole clench around his cock. He watched as Scorpius came all over his stomach, moaning loudly.

“Fuck, you’re so tight.” Albus groaned, throwing his head back.

Albus thrust harder and faster, he brought one hand up to stroke Scorpius’s sensitive cock. Scorpius cried out from the overstimulation, his body trembling. With one final thrust Albus came inside of Scorpius’s hole with a groan. He pulled out and collapsed on Scorpius’s chest, placing a tired kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.

“We made a huge mess.” Scorpius laughed, looking around.

Albus lifted his head to see the cum that was splattered on the counter, the clothes thrown over various kitchen appliances, and the cum dripping from Scorpius’s hole onto the floor.

Albus smiled, “It was worth it.”

\-------------------------------------------------

The credits rolled as the movie they were watching ended. Scorpius was curled into Albus’s side, eyes still focused on the television screen. Albus however, had his mind far from the plot of the movie. Although they’d already had sex once in their new apartment, he was hungry for more. But he knew Scorpius would be too tired for another round that night, well, his hole would be.

“We should try and watch a muggle film every night, Al. They’re so fascinating! I can’t believe I went so long without them, summer’s at the manor would’ve been much more enjoyable if I had muggle films to entertain me.” Scorpius said, staring at the television in awe.

Scorpius had only seen his first muggle film during his seventh year when Albus took him to muggle London for a date on Valentine’s day, and ever since then, Scorpius couldn’t get enough of muggle films. The only problem was that he didn’t own a television, so he could only indulge when he visited the Potter residence, but now he finally owned a muggle television.

Albus chuckled, “Whatever you like, Scor.”

Albus got up from the couch and strolled to the hallway to the bedroom, “I think I’ll go for a shower, you can go to bed if you’re tired.” He said.

“Alright, I think I’ll clean up from dinner and then get ready for bed.” He replied.

Albus nodded and walked down the short hall connecting the living room and kitchen to the bedroom and connected bathroom. He walked into the bedroom and grabbed a clean pair of pants and pajamas before entering the bathroom. He turned the shower on to let it warm up before stripping his clothes off and kicking them to the corner.

Once the water was hot, he climbed into the shower. He ran his hand through his hair and let the water drip down his naked body. He let his gaze fall to his half-hard cock, reaching a hand down to stroke it lightly. He placed his other hand on the wall for support as he continued to stroke his cock. He threw his head back in pleasure, letting out a moan. Pleasuring himself was not his preferred method of getting off, but it would have to do for tonight.

Albus was so absorbed in stroking his cock that he didn’t hear the squeak of the bathroom door as it opened. It wasn’t until the curtain was pulled open that he abruptly turned around to see a naked Scorpius climbing into the shower.

“Merlin, Scor, you scared the shit out of me.” Albus laughed.

Scorpius laughed, “It seemed you were very focused…”

Albus felt his cheeks go red as he followed his boyfriend’s gaze down to his leaking cock, “Oh, erm, I suppose…”

“Would you like some help with that?” Scorpius smirked seductively, stepping closer to Albus and stroking the brown-haired boy’s cock.

Albus’s breath hitched, “I didn’t want to ask, thought you might be too sore.” He whispered.

“I have something else in mind.” Said Scorpius, pressing a passionate kiss to his boyfriend's mouth.

Scorpius pushed Albus against the shower wall, immediately taking control. He ran his hands along Albus’s sides before letting them trail down to rest on his boyfriend’s arse. Albus wrapped his arms around Scorpius’s neck, pulling them as close together as possible. Scorpius squeezed Albus’s arse with one hand, letting the other hand slip into the crack; he gently ran a finger up and down, feeling Albus tense under the touch.

It finally sparked in Albus’s mind what Scorpius was planning. Albus could count the number of times Scorpius had topped on one hand. Scorpius had often expressed to Albus that he generally preferred for Albus to be in control. Although Albus thought that Scorpius’s preference of bottoming might have something to do with a bit of leftover embarrassment from the first time he topped; Scorpius insisted that he was NOT still embarrassed that he lasted all of thirty seconds that night.

Albus was pulled from his thoughts as Scorpius whispered into his ear, “Turn around.”

Albus complied and turned so his face was against the shower wall. Scorpius leaned close to Albus and placed a few kisses onto his neck, stopping to suck on the sensitive skin occasionally. Scorpius continued to run his hands across Albus’s body as he sucked on his boyfriend’s neck. Albus moaned, his cock throbbed, he needed more.

“Please.” Albus moaned.

Scorpius hummed and dropped to his knees, he used his hands to part Albus’s arse cheeks, revealing Albus’s tight hole. Scorpius brought his mouth closer and licked a gentle stripe along Albus’s hole. Albus gasped at the sensation, Scorpius continued to lightly lick his boyfriend’s hole, feeling Albus’s muscles loosen as he became accustomed to the sensation. Albus’s gasps turned into throaty moans as he relaxed. Scorpius thrust his tongue into the tight ring of muscle, earning a loud moan from his boyfriend. He did this a few more times before pulling away, hearing the dark-haired boy protest.

“Fuck, need more,” Albus whined.

“Do you?” Scorpius teased, running his index finger around Albus’s puckering hole.

Albus writhed in response to the touch, “Need you so bad.” He moaned.

Scorpius slipped his index finger into the tight ring of muscle but retreated quickly.

“A-ah, please, need it so bad.” Albus’s voice cracked as he moaned.

Scorpius pushed his finger into Albus’s hole again, thrusting it in and out a few times, hearing Albus moan with each thrust, he encountered little resistance so proceeded to add a second finger. This time after thrusting his fingers in and out a few times, he let them rest inside Albus’s hole for a few seconds before curling them, causing Albus to let out a loud groan.

“Fuck, just like that.” He groaned.

Scorpius pushed his fingers in as far as he could, curling his fingers once he felt the tight ball of nerves that he was aiming for.

“A-AH! Yes, fuck!” Albus cried.

Scorpius smiled and ran his fingers against his boyfriend’s prostate once again, earning a similar reaction.

“Need you inside me right now.” Albus gasped.

Scorpius gave his throbbing cock a few messy strokes before lining himself up at Albus’s entrance. Albus turned his head to the side to look at the blond, Scorpius looked up at Albus, Albus thought he saw a bit of apprehensiveness in his boyfriend’s eyes; He gave Scorpius a reassuring smile before turning back around to face the shower wall once again. Scorpius took a deep breath and placed his hands on Albus’s hips as he slowly pushed his cock into Albus’s entrance. He waited for Albus to adjust to the intrusion, within a few seconds Albus whispered a soft ‘more’ and Scorpius pushed in further.

Scorpius had forgotten what being inside Albus felt like; the combination of the pressure, wetness, and heat made it very difficult to last. Contrary to what he told Albus, he was still a bit embarrassed from his first time topping; but he wasn’t lying when he said he preferred Albus to be in control, but it was fun to switch things up every once in a while.

Once Scorpius’s entire cock was inside of Albus, he waited for Albus’s signal. He knew that it could be painful if he moved any quicker than Albus wanted.

“Oh, fuck. Move.” Albus moaned as the slightly uncomfortable feeling was replaced with pleasure.

Scorpius started to slowly thrust in and out. The feeling of his boyfriend's tight hole swallowing his cock was incredible.

“You feel amazing. Merlin, you’re tight.” Scorpius groaned.

“A-ah, faster,” Albus replied.

Scorpius picked up the pace, tightening his grip on Albus’s hips, he pulled them back to meet his thrusts.

“A-ah, a-ah, A-AH! Oh, fuck!” Albus cried as Scorpius hit his prostate hard.

Scorpius held the pace and hit Albus’s prostate frequently, Albus was a moaning mess. Albus usually wasn’t very vocal during sex, so it was a welcome change. Both boys were nearing the edge and the water of the shower was running cold. Scorpius increased the pace, even more, feeling his climax nearing.

“A-ah, I’m close, fuck!” Albus exclaimed.

“Fuck, a-ah, me too.” Scorpius moaned.

Scorpius slowed down a bit, but thrust deeper than before, slamming his hips hard into his boyfriend’s arse. After a few more thrusts he felt Albus’s hole clench around his cock. Albus tried to grip the shower wall, but there wasn’t a ledge to grip near him, causing him to stumble a bit as he came hard.

“A-AH! FUCK!” He moaned loudly as his release splattered onto the shower wall.

Scorpius continued to thrust into Albus, the pressure from Albus’s clenched muscles on Scorpius’s cock felt amazing, and a few seconds later Scorpius saw stars as he came inside his boyfriend.

“A-AHH!” He cried out, holding onto Albus’s hips for support as his orgasm crashed over him with incredible force.

The pair stood under the cool water of the shower, breath heavy for a few minutes before Scorpius pulled out of his boyfriend. Albus detached himself from the shower wall and let the cool water wash away the cum from his body. Scorpius stood out of the way while Albus rinsed himself clean; he watched his cum drip from Albus’s hole onto the shower floor.

Albus looked up the blond, motioning for him to move under the water. Scorpius stepped forward to let the water fall over his body; Albus grabbed a bottle of shampoo from the shower self, lathering it a bit in his hands before spreading it over Scorpius’s wet hair. He massaged the shampoo into his boyfriend’s hair slowly, the scent of vanilla wafting through the bathroom. When he was done lathering the shampoo into his boyfriend’s blond hair he gently rinsed it out and turned Scorpius to face him.

“I love you more than anything, I’m so lucky you’re mine.” Albus grinned.

“The first time I saw you I fell in love with you, Albus Severus Potter, I'm the luckiest man in the world.” Scorpius grinned.

“I know how hard you had to try not to quote Shakespeare in that one, well done.” Albus laughed.

“You set it up perfectly, but I only used half of his quote, it was hard to restrain myself.” Scorpius chuckled.

“You’re such a nerd, even now.” Albus smiled.

Scorpius laughed and pressed a slow kiss to Albus's lips.

That night, both men fell asleep dreaming of things they would do in their new apartment.


End file.
